Five Night With Friends
by SammieCraft
Summary: This is a story of um... friends and ... you know what i don't know how to explain this but in fnwf 3 i will make more fitting to this cuz i wrote number 1 and 2 before i made a fan fiction... Enough of me blabbering go ahead and read it!Plus there are more characters than the characters lets me have :-/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Freddy: Look foxy, you're acting stupid!

Foxy:What? Are u crazy fatbear?i ain't stupid

Foxy was starting blankly at Chica. Freddy had a smirk on his face.

Freddy: Chica Foxy gots the hots 4 u!

Chica:ok?

Inside Chica was full of excitement. Foxy looked angrily at Freddy and charged toward him.

Foxy: oh you're gonna get it fazzbear! Be ready to DIE!

Freddy: Dang foxy take it easy!

Bonnie: Ughhh! Guys stop fighting! Do u always have to fight?!

Chica:Enjoy it. They're fighting over me.

Bonnie's jaw dropped.

Bonnie: Are they really?

Chica:yea. Freddy told me that Foxy had the hots for me. It was the best news I ever received.

Bonnie: Wow Chica I didn't think you thought THAT way bout the fox

Chica: -sighs- He's MY fox.

Foxy : Freddy Chicas. Staring at me!

Foxy was happy but pretending to not care.

Foxy: Fatbear do u still like Bonnie?

Freddy: shhhh! Don't let Bonnie hear you!


	2. Chapter 2

a/n idk what happened here or in de next chap.

Chapter 2

Bonnie: do u think Freddy would ever like me? Hmmm...I could just sit around all day thinking about it.

Chica: Dang it! Like cupcake is stale. Who in mankind would eat it... What? We're u talking Bonnie?

Bonnie: Chica!

Bonnie charges toward Chica. Chica charges toward Bonnie. Chica yanked Bonnie's ears. Bonnie hits her head on Chicas beak.

Foxy: yay! Girl fight. Freddy chek this out chick fight! Fight! fight! Fight !

Freddy: foxy u disgust me!

Freddy breaks up the fight. Chica was panting. Bonnie looked as if nothing happened.

Foxy: I hate you fazz! I enjoyed the fight...I mean I hated seeing these girls fight! Freddy loved watching u fight!

Everyone stared at Foxy jaw dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bonnie grabbed foxy by the collar and threw him on the table.

Bonnie: tell us the truth or Chica kisses you!

Foxy: yes...I mean nooooo

Chica grins. Bonnie slaps Foxy on the face. Foxy kicks her in the stomach.

Chica: ok foxy! I'm coming in for the KISS!

Chica planted one on Foxy. Foxy looked dazed as if he rode a very exciting ride at the amusement park. Chica looked thrilled. Foxy got up and kissed her again Chica fainted. Foxy shrugged and went to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Freddy: Are you ok Bonnie!?

Bonnie: -jaw clenched- Yeah just lay me down on a table

Freddy picked up Bonnie and later her down on the table.

Freddy: Rest well Bon Bon

Bonnie smiled. Freddy went to the kitchen

Bonnie *whispering* Bon Bon ... I like it.

* * *

Foxy couldn't stop thinking about their kiss.

Foxy:-sighs- Chica

Foxy grabs his phone.

Foxy: hey Crafter how r u? Look Chica kissed me! And then I kissed Chica!

SamCraft: wow fox congrats. Could I talk with the readers?

Foxy: sure go ahead I just wanna think about the kiss

SamCraft:Ok well I hope u enjoyed this chapter next time we will be a dare game!


	5. Chapter 5

SamCraft:Hi guys today I will be coming over to the pizzeria! And my friend Goldie is coming with me! Well thanks, I will be also changing up my chapter a little

Foxy: u know I gotta get off the phone Sammie! C ya later!

SamCraft: ok. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Foxy: Guys Sammie is coming over with Goldie

Freddy: I'm ok with Sam but not Goldie

Chica: yea I'm with Freddy

Golden Freddy appears with Sam in his arms

Sam: Hey guys and girls! This is my friend Goldie

Goldie: WHERES MY MAYO! I DONT CARE WHAT U HAVE TO SAY I JUST WANT MY FREAKING MAYO!

Foxy: God Goldie! Take a breath mint.

Goldie gives foxy a death stare

Goldie:1...2...

Foxy: fine I'm sorry -annoyed look in his face-

Goldie : GOOD!

Sam: sooo um anyhow, we're here to play truth or dare

Everyone expect Goldie and Sam: Ok

Sam: foxy someone dared u 2 kiss...umm I don't think u want to know

Foxy: who is it Chica, Bonnie ... OH no not FREDDY!

Sam: no it's Bonnie

Bonnie &amp; foxy: What!?

Foxy: ok

Foxy kisses Bonnie slowly. Foxy grinned. Bonnie blushed.

Sam:WOW! Cute. But wow ok Goldie someone says slapt a pie in ur face.

Goldie: WHAT... Ok

Goldie grabs a pie and pushes his face in it.

Sam : Great Goldie. Ok Freddy some wants u 2 kiss Bon... Nope Chica.

Freddy kisses Chica quickly

Sam: wow! Oh no Freddy and foxy none of us are gonna like this but someone dared u foxy to ask Chica out. And Freddy someone dare me to kiss u!

Freddy kissed Sam. Sam looked like she was going to vomit. Freddy faked the face but he blushed.

Foxy: so Chica u wanna -gulps- go out?

Chica: Sure. I guess so.

* * *

Sam: Well that's all for today. Sorry about how long this chapter was so see you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Freddy: Bonnie I know that we were doing the dates yesterday but someone wanted to see me throw a pizza in ur face

Bonnie: fine go ahead

Freddy threw a pizza in her face. Freddy took off his hat and pulled out a sapphire necklace

Freddy: here's a towel

Bonnie: thanks Fred... What's that necklace in ur hand?

Freddy: We'll I got it for you to symbolize our friendship

Freddy places the necklace around Bonnie's neck

Bonnie: wow Freddy I..I don't know what to say

Freddy: Don't worry

foxy waltzes in like he owns the place

Foxy: hey bon

Foxy puts his arm around Bonnie

Bonnie: Freddy did I tell u that foxy asked me out? He Chica said that she couldn't go out with him anymore and then he asked my and I was like " are u asking me? Heck yes!"

Freddy's heart just broke into a million pieces.

Foxy: it's our first day together

Freddy: ok

Foxy and Bonnie left

* * *

Chica: are you ok Fred?

Freddy: kinda I just thought Bonnie liked me

Chica: she does she was just tired waiting for you

* * *

2 hours later

Bonnie : I HATE THAT STUPID FOX!

Freddy: what happened Bonnie?

Bonnie: -sob- foxy was with me than he started talking about Chica then he went to his room I saw him kissing Chica. He told her that  
-sobs- we broke up -sobs-

Freddy: don't cry Bon Bon he doesn't deserve you. You're a pretty, and sophisticated girl

Bonnie stood up and kissed Freddy on the cheek

Bonnie: thanks Fred. U know that ur the best friend a girl could ever have.

She went to her room.

Freddy: that freaking fox is going to die

* * *

Sam:hey guys I know this was a weird chapter but I thought it would make things spice up a bit. See ya in the next chapter! ?


	7. Chapter 7

Sam: hey guys I have a special guest today and her name is Babywolf! You'll meet her later

* * *

Freddy: Foxy ur a dead fox!

Foxy: what!?

Freddy tackles foxy. And foxy rips Freddy's hat in half with his hook.

Chica: hey guys there's a new security guard!

Foxy and freddy: WHAT!?

Chica: Bonnie said she would get the guard

Freddy: I hope this guard doesnt have a gun like the guard who took foxy's eye out

Foxy: trust me it's not pleasant

* * *

Bonnie: Ok guys here she is. When I went she just fainted.

Chica:Fooooooooood!

* * *

Guard: huh? W-what happened, where am I?!

Chica: ur are captured as our foooood. And ur in Freddy fazzbears pizzeria!

Guard: aren't u the Animatronics?!

Bonnie: Well yes but guys can I talk to u for a moment.

Everyone except the guard : sure!

Chica: Guard stay there!

* * *

Bonnie: guys I don't think I can eat her anymore.

Freddy: Yeah we already know too much about her

Chica: yeah it feels like killing one of ur friends

Bonnie: I would kill foxy

Foxy:Bon look I'm sorry but u don't need to hate me!plus I would eat her.

They faces the guard

Freddy: we decided not to eat you

Guard: ok?

Freddy: I'm Freddy

Bonnie : I'm Bonnie

Chica: I thought u were good but I guess not. I Chica

Foxy: I'm the hottest fox u will ever see. Names foxy cute stuff. What's ur name

Guard: my name is Kelly

Foxy: well Kelly i just have to say I'm single

Chica: FOXY!

* * *

Sam: hey guys! Hey Kelly! Guys, my friend Babywolf is right behind me!

Babywolf: hey

All Animatronics: wolf girl!

* * *

Sam: well that's it for chapter 7 we got a new friend named Kelly

Kelly: hi!

Sam: and Wolfie vistited

BABYWOLF: BYEEEE

Sam: see you in the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Kelly: hi I'm starting this chapter because stuff , so enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Foxy: Chica remember when someone dared me to ask out out well...

Chica kissed Foxy

Chica: Sure I'll go out with you -giggle-

Foxy smiles

Foxy: how did you know?

Chica: I have my ways -grins-

* * *

Freddy: Bonnie who do you like.

Goldie appears out of nowhere.

Goldie: soo could I say I like the new girl Kelly

Kelly: I heard my name!

Goldie disappeared. Kelly left the room

Bonnie: umm I don't know

* * *

Foxy: yeah all the chicks would like to got out with me

Chica: oh shut up bubba!

Foxy puts his arm around Chica. Everyone laughs

* * *

Sam: sorry that this chapter was shorter than normal but I have a super long chapter planned


	9. Chapter 9

Freddy: Sam do I have to tell you who I like?

Sam: Yes, everyone wants to know

Freddy looks around to make sure no one was there

Freddy:*whispering* I like Bonnie

Sam: u like Bonnie!?I thought she liked foxy.

Freddy: no she hates foxy he broke her heart

Freddy leaves the room. Kelly enters

Kelly: what happened to Freddy?

Sam: He likes Bonnie but he doesn't know how to tell her he loved her, especially since V-day is tomorrow.

Kelly: I think I can help him

* * *

5:30

Freddy: so u think just telling get my feelings would work?

Kelly: sure she can't not say ' awww I like u too Freddy'

Freddy grins. Bonnie was going to tell Freddy her feelings but all she heard was " Awww I like u too Freddy" then she ran away in tears

* * *

Chica: what happened Bon?

Foxy: yeah Bon what happened!

Bonnie:-sobs- u guys know how I like -sobs- Freddy!

Foxy and Chica: yeah

Bonnie: well he likes Kelly and Kelly likes him -sobs- I was going to tell him that I like him -sobs-

Chica: oh I'm soooo sorry

Foxy: u want me to talk some sense into him?

Chica: foxy! No violence. U want me to talk with him?

Bonnie: foxy don't hurt him. Chica can u go talk to-sobs- Freddy?

Chica: Sure!

Foxy: Bonnie u and me lets talk to Kelly

Bonnie: ok.

* * *

Chica: Freddy!

Freddy: yeah Chica?

Chica explains everything

Freddy: oh no u got it wrong I like Bonnie. Kelly was telling me that if I  
told Bonnie my feelings Bonnie might like me back!

Chica: that makes sense!

Kelly explained the same thing to foxy and Bonnie

Foxy and Bonnie: oh that makes sense!

* * *

6:00

All Animatronics: places !

* * *

SammieCraft: Ok so thats it for this chap and i know it's strange but i'm tryin to upload as much as i can cuz i already am wrting FNWF 3! but i still need to upload soo yeah. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAP. BYEE


	10. Chapter 10: LAST CHAP!

Sam: well today us valentines day! Everyone is going to tell their loved one how they feel about each other...everyone except me.

* * *

Foxy: here Chica

Foxy gave Chica a new 'lets eat!' Bib

Chica: OMG! I love it!

Chica hugs foxy

* * *

Bonnie: I remember how u got in the fight with foxy and ur hat ripped so I got u a new hat !

Freddy: Thanks! I love it. I got u a new tails doll

Bonnie: I love it!

* * *

Goldie: I know u don't feel the way about me but I love u more than mayo!

Goldie gave Kelly a bouquet of pink roses

Kelly: Goldie! I love pink roses!heres done mayonnaise 4 u!

Kelly gives golden Freddy a jar of mayo

* * *

Sam: -sighs- I can't believe I'm the only one without a love. It's ok I hate dating boys!

All boys staring at Sam

Sam: hey I ain't dating u. Plus I'm talking HUMAN boys

* * *

5 hours later when everyone is asleep

Boss: ok let me just shut down these Animatronics. Goodbye Bonnie!

He shuts Bonnie off

Boss: goodbye Chica!

He shuts Chica off

Boss: goodbye Freddy!

He shuts Freddy off

Boss: bye stupid fox!

He shuts off foxy

Boss: Ok, Sorry guys but ,it's time for the new Animatronics!


End file.
